Blinded by Blood
Reader note This Lich the nobody's first fan-fic aaaaaI don't think im keeping the title and it can get a little dark at times and I do not intend to offend any one (this was a problem with my OC). Some ideas and concepts have been "borrowed" from "Cycle of Arawn"(great read 10/10) Tell me what you think. Plz!!!!!!! Also tell me what i can do to improve. Prologue A dragon appeared from no where and quickly shuffled close to the outside wall of Vultures compound. The dragon's dark cloak flapped in the wind as it moved a small portion of the wall as though it was liquid, moved it back and dashed through the terraces. Few guards saw the dragon as it moved through the compound and when they either tried raise the alarm or find out what the shadow was it silenced them with a bolts of darkness. The dragon continued to rush through the compound half visible jumping from shadow to shadow in the night as it swiftly navigated the maze of passages. As he entered the treasury there were many shiny and expensive objects. But the cloaked dragon ran through the room with blades of shadow in front of it slicing through tripwires and activating pressure plates disarming traps that it knew was there. Once the dragon reached the end of the room it dug around in a pile of gold and pulled out a black scroll the cover of which had a picture of a tree it was no ordinary tree this tree was white the colour of dragon bone it looked as a matter of fact the tree was made of bone, many bones knuckles, fingers, skeletal wings, claws, skulls, teeth, shoulders, and femurs. The dragon tucked the scroll into the folds of it's cloak fell nearly invisible except for a slight shadow and walked straight through the wall. The dragon sped through the compound the way it had come and through the wall. The Scorpion den was quiet with the occasional warrior sleeping where the stalls usually where as the figure raced through the streets silently. The dragon slipped through the shadows and out of the Scorpion Den and slipped out into the desert and seemed to just disappear, as if it was never there, into the night. Meanwhile on a small farm on the border between the sand and the skykingdoms two dragonets sleep one is sleeping soundly while his sister wails as shadows blot out her vision. Chapter 1 White Fire "Mooommmm, tell to Lyra get off of me!" Dante yelled. His piercing voice shattering Lyra's ear drums. "Shut up! Your voice is hurting my ears!" "Oww stop that!" "Both of you stop it!" mother yelled "You're both giving me a head ache." Dante immediately stopped and put on his "I didn't do any thing" face and sucked up to her. "Sorry mother I didn't mean to hurt you". Lyra on the other hand went to her room and slammed the door. She stormed across the room and flung herself on to her pallet and yelled into her pillow. A cut Dante somehow managed to create on her right forearm began to bleed. A ruby in a sea of sand stone coloured scales. At that same moment a moth, dark as all dark, flew to the blood, well it looked like a moth but she wasn't sure what it was. She swatted at it, the moth split in two as her talons passed through it. As it re formed another moth like animal came and they became one. Eventually there was a large swath of the creatures when ever they touch her she felt no beat of something living but an icy chill like cold steel. But once the cut on her arm scabbed over, the shadow moths flitted away to the shadows and walls they seemed to come from. She blinked. It had all happened so fast that she had been afraid to shut her eyes. Lyra felt as if she had seen them before but she couldn't place her talon on when. A second later her mom stormed into the room. "You are in big trouble miss. Your brother already apologized it's your turn." Lyra sighed inwardly. Dante was only half a year younger than her and he was an absolute pain in the tail! "Sorry." Lyra said quietly trying not to let a note of anger out. She had always preferred the company of her father who seemed to be visiting less and less. This was probably one of the reasons that her mother had been on edge lately."Thank you." her mother said and exited the room. Lyra was left to her thoughts about the experience previous to her mother barging in. She pulled out a small shell gifted to her by her father and cut herself, just enough to draw blood. The red pearl falling down her scales as it had done before. The moth returned. Shortly after all the others or it joined the first. This time she reached out to them with quivering talons. The moths were cold and made the room seem ten times darker, but flitted away after the slightest touch. Tired after the out burst she slept. Lyra woke with a start. Light flooded her vision but the sky was still dark. Orange flames licked at the walls and her pallet. One of the walls had already had collapsed and she dashed for the gaping hole. The smoke stinging her eyes and the fire blistering her scales. She made it through the wall and the hut collapsed. Looking back light engulfed the house and disintegrated the house. Tears flooded her eyes blurring everything around her and she flew she flew until her wings wouldn't work any more then she ran. She ran until finally consumed by exhaustion she fell unconscious. Chapter 2 The Blight Lich gazed after the newest victim of the “Institution”, an Icewing. She was slightly smaller than Lich but it never bothered him to learn her name. The dragon struggled and tried to slash at her captors but the same thick chains that held Lich down prevented the dragon from fighting long. All the other dragons that had disappeared behind those doors had never come out. Well, not really. They came out but they weren't dragons. The colour seemed to drain from anyone who went into those rooms. The dragons who did turned a white that lacked the luster of an icewing’s scales and their eyes... The eyes were a blue unexplainably bright with the light of battle. Oddly enough though icewings turned black, but not the dark shades of the nightwings, black as the void. The dragons seemed to loose all fear all that remained was anger and hunger. The hunger for flesh their jaws and bones cracking under their talons. The demons would not stop fighting until unable to. It was such a shame he was the only one left in “cell block” area. The other inhabitors of the prison were scavengers always twitching this way and that. Scribbling on their papers poking and prodding the “blighted” as he called the demons. There were the tests too. These “tests” were cruel and brutal. Each of the captives in the “Institute” (that was still alive) had marks or scars of some kind from the blighted. About an hour later the Icewing came back out. She had been unshackle. Her shiny light blue scales had been replaced by flat dark charcoal. Her eyes were a shifting blue with the sharp spike of cruel intelligence unlike anything he had seen on the blighted. The icewing looked over caching him staring she walked right up to the edge of his reach. They stared each other down, minutes passed each second taking an eternit, finally the icewing lashed out ripping into Lich’s shoulder. Not able to fight back and unable to feel the pain he didn’t even flinch. Evidently annoyed the icewing pinned him down a large factor in which was the shackles weghing Lich down. Cursing loudly he struggled in vain as the icewing leaned her long neck toward his ear. He could feel her claws digging into scales. A warm trickle of blood steadily came from the wounds. The ice wing spoke but the voice that hissed forth was far deeper than her small frame should have allowed. As deep as it was the cracking like ice scraping over ice was still prominant. "You are a strong one, I can tell. My master would be wise to consider you for his new world." As she was speaking an orb of light had appearedin her talons. When she finished speaking the orb moved toward his right shoulder. When the orb touched his scales they lost colour in favor of a flat white ,when she there was a circle of white scales branding him. The shoulder it's self didn't feel any different But there was a chill in his bones of the evil and inpure. The dragon released him allowing Lich to stumble to his feet. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)